Babysitting Is A Pain In The Ass
by crophop
Summary: Sakura decided to take a babysitting job to make some more spending money. However, she has to babysit Moegi, who is willing to do anything to get rid of her. Contains: F/F, loli, futa, licking, oral, anal, anal cream pie, rape


"Good bye, Sakura. I'll be back in the morning. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Don't worry about a thing. I can handle anything Moegi can do."

"Ok, and don't forget, I want her in bed by nine. Oh, one more thing. If Moegi does act out, do what ever you need to do."

"You got it." Moegi's mother closed the front door and walked away. Sakura turned around to be met with an angry Moegi. Her brows were narrowed and her arms were folded across her flat chest. "Hey, Moegi. I guess you over heard your mother and me talking. I'm gonna be you babysitter for the night."

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm a genin now, and I'm old enough to stay at home alone."

"Well, your mother doesn't think so. It's already seven o'clock, let's eat dinner." Sakura walked down the hallway, taking the first left. It led to the dining room, and another left led to the kitchen. The kitchen could be more accurately described as a hallway. It was barely wide enough for two people and it led to a small bathroom. The counters were blue with a toaster and a coffee maker on next to her. On the other side, next to the fridge, was the oven with a stove on top. Above it was a small microwave to complete the kitchen.

"Moegi, what would you like for dinner?" No one responded. Sakura looked back to the living room to see that Moegi was gone. She looked the otherway down the hallway to see that Moegi's door was open. With a sigh, Sakura turned back around and went back to the kitchen. After riffling around in the cabinets and draws, she eventually found the cooking utensils, pans, and silverware. She set the on the counter and went to the fridge. There was mostly snacks for Moegi, but Sakura managed to find two chicken breasts in a drawer. Taking them out of the fridge, Sakura began to cooking adventure.

* * *

About a half an hour later, the chicken, along with some green beans, were cooked and placed on a plate. Sakura set it on the kitchen table and went to get Moegi. Her door was still open, but Sakura knocked anyway. "Moegi, dinner's re-" Sakura was interrupted by something dropping onto her head. Whatever it was, it latched onto her like a leech. Something that felt like hands grabbed Sakura's face while it simultaneously wrapped itself around her waist. Against a normal person, it would have been perfect attack. However, against a ninja of Sakura's level, it was like throwing a cloth in her face.

With a grunt, Sakura grabbed the arms of the person behind her. She pulled them forward while ducking down. The person flipped over, landing chest up on the ground. One hand held the assailant while the other pulled back for a punch. Before her fist dropped, Sakura got a look at the mysterious attacker. It was Moegi.

"Moegi? What were you thinking?" She let the genin off the ground.

"I told you, I don't need a babysitter."

"Well, I'm here, and I'm here till morning. Now, come one, dinner's ready." Sakura turned and headed back to the dining room. However, no footsteps followed her. She peaked over her shoulder to see Moegi next to a window. "Crap." Just as she realized what Moegi was planning, it was to late to stop her. The window flew open and a second later, Moegi had jumped through. Sakura rushed toward the window.

Just out side the window was a ledge wide enough to run on. Sakura's head popped out just in time to see Moegi disappear around the corner. She growled and slammed her fist into the wall. Her foot came up to the window and she began a chase with the genin. She reached the corner as quickly as Moegi and began her search.

On the street, Moegi was running through the crowd, trying to lose Sakura. It did not work. The pink hair kunoichi bounded from rooftop to rooftop after her. Moegi ran close to the walls, trying to keep Sakura from dropping straight down onto her. In combination with the people around her, Moegi's plan worked. Sakura could not jump down without hitting some random person. Despite Moegi being just a genin, her stamina was fairly high. She kept running until she could not take another step.

Just minutes later, Moegi stumbled into the village's largest park. It was past eight o'clock, and nobody was there anymore. Her feet dragged on the ground making two long streaks in the dirt. Every breath she took made throat dry, but still did not give her enough energy to continue running. With her slow pace, Sakura had no problem catching her. She gripped Moegi's shoulder, keeping her from running again. Thoughts ran through Sakura's head. Most were simply her anger and frustration, but some were more devious. One, in particular, was how to punish Moegi.

"Moegi." Moegi, turned around, a horrified look on her face. "You have no idea how mad I am right now." She flinched. "Let's get back to your house before I do something I'll regret." Moegi was honestly surprised. However, it was still not enough to quench her unending anger towards Sakura. Her face returned to the way it was when she first saw Sakura step into her house.

"No! I don't need a babysitter!" Sakura did not ever bother arguing. She grabbed Moegi's arm, pulling her back to her house. "Hey, knock it off!" Moegi screamed. Her pleas fell on deaf ears, and Sakura kept walking. She began to pull against Sakura, but to no avail. She knew Sakura had monster strength, but she had though the rumors were just exaggerations. Now, she was finding them to be true. Sakura dragged Moegi behind her until they reached the front door.

The door practically flew off its hinges as Sakura threw it open. The two girls soon followed, slamming it shut behind them. Sakura threw Moegi onto the couch.

"Hey, what's the big idea? You can't-"

"Go eat your dinner!" Sakura screamed. Moegi grumbled, but never the less, she obeyed. She grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it back. There was a loud bang as she practically threw it into the ground. She sat herself in it as loudly as she possibly could, even slamming her elbows on the table. Picking up her fork, Moegi took her first bit of the now cold food. Immediately, she spit it back out onto the plate. "What now?" Sakura growled.

Moegi try to back away, but could not move far in her chair. "It's cold."

"Do you want something warm?" Moegi nodded. "Fine, get up." She obeyed, standing in front of the medical ninja. "Now, get on your knees." Once again, she obeyed. Sakura undid the small buckle on the side of her skirt. She tossed it onto the floor, hooking her thumbs in the waist band of her short shorts. "Do you know what you're gonna eat?" Moegi shook her head. "Then let me give you a hint." She pulled down her pants, exposing her pink panties to the young girl. "Know yet?" Moegi looked over Sakura's body, but found nothing out of the ordinary. They looked like normal pink panties to Moegi. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she shook her head. Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled off her panties. Covering Sakura's crotch was a small piece of paper. One the side facing out, there was the kanji for seal written on it. "Figure it out yet?" Moegi did not respond. Sakura smirked, "Fine, I'll show you. Peel it off."

"W-what"

"Peel. It. Off." Moegi still did not quite understand Sakura's reasons, but she was not in a position to do anything else. She reached forward with a shaking hand. With one finger, she peeled back the corner. Though Moegi took no notice, Sakura had taken a small gasp. As more of the tag was peeled of, Sakura ended up holding her breath to keep from making a noise. It did not take long for the whole tag to come off, revealing what Moegi though wold be there. Between Sakura's legs was a perfectly normal, virgin pussy. The only thing that Moegi thought could be out of place was the moisture on Sakura's inner thighs. She looked up at Sakura and saw something she never expected.

Moegi had never seen her make a face like this before. Her eyes were shut tight and her eyebrows were knitted. She was breathing short, shallow breathes through her gritted teeth. It looked as if she were in pain. Seeing her chance to change to tide, Moegi smiled and rose off the ground. "Well, well, well. Look how it turned out. Did your plan for revenge not work Sakura?" She reached for Sakura's pussy.

"No! Dont!" Sakura yelled. Moegi ignored her and poked one finger at Sakura's pussy. Instead of screaming in pain like Moegi had planned, Sakura let out a long groan. Moegi looked down at Sakura's pussy. She could see her juices flowing out of her pussy, with no end insight. Her hand was already soaked in Sakura's juices, but she pressed harder anyway. Sakura groaned louder and fell back against the wall. Moegi watched intently as Sakura's cunt began to throb. She realized what she had gotten herself into when it began to grow long and larger.

Moegi backed away from Sakura, tripping over the chair and falling down. Sakura's groan turned into a moan of pure bliss. Though her mouth was hanging open, it was still possible to make out a smile on her face. Slowly, but steadily, her cunt began to grow longer and longer. It took it two seconds to grow out three inches. Another two seconds and it had stopped at six inches. Now it started to gain girth. Each pulse of Sakura's heart made it throb. Every throb made it grow larger. When it finally stopped, it was three inches around.

Sakura let out a long sigh of relief, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth. Her dick had been cooped up for the entire day and was finally being offered release. Although, the offer was more like a demand. Her entire body began to tremble. If there had not been a wall behind her, Sakura would have fallen onto the ground. Instead, she was left leaning on the wall. Sakura's shaft and pussy were already starting to leak precum. It beaded on the head of her cock before running down, leaving a streak on her ball-less shaft. The same was happening to her pussy, but much more visible. Most of her inner thighs were already covered in juices.

She took a few deep breathes to calm down. The trembling stopped and Sakura stood back up. She let out a deep breath before saying, "Now, Moegi, do you know what next?" Moegi did not respond. "Come here." She scooted back to Sakura, kneeling in front of her. Sakura places her hands on either side of Moegi's head, holding her in place. She pulled her closer to her hips and, in turn, closer to her cock. Moegi started to resist, pushing against Sakura to no avail. Soon, her face was pressed against Sakura's cock. The moment she made contact, pre cum started to leak faster. It streamed onto her face, staining her forehead and face. It ran down her cheek, dripping onto the floor with a pound that sounded louder than it actually was.

"Suck it." Sakura demanded. Moegi pushed back against her capture's hands trying to get away. Noticing the disobedience, Sakura held her still with one hand and grabbed her jaw with the other. Slowly, she squeezed apart Moegi's jaw until it was open and had no hope of closing. She aligned the tip of her moist prick with Moegi's mouth and smirked. With no hands, Sakura tried her best to trace around Moegi's lips. Pre cum spread across Moegi's mouth like lipstick. "Lick it." Moegi stuck out her tongue, touching her lips as little as she could. However, there was a flaw in her plan; Moegi liked the taste. Her tongue circled around her lips, licking up as much as she could. If Sakura had not been holding her mouth open, she would have smacked her lips.

Above Moegi, Sakura smiled and said, "Good girl." Moegi tried to look up but Sakura held her in place. Her head was held in place as Sakura pushed in as far as she could. Six inches of girl-cock suddenly poked the back of her throat, filling up her mouth. She squealed, trying to beg Sakura to take it out of her throat, but that was not going to happen. The tight mouth felt to good to Sakura. The combination of warmth and moisture was like nothing Sakura had ever felt before. The more Moegi squealed, the less likely Sakura would pull out. Every single vibration could be felt throughout her body. It made her want to have an orgasm right then, but she tried to hold on. If she came now, she may not every be able to have any more fun. However, her ambitions were to great.

A loud groan tore through the air, resonating in Moegi's ear. Though she did not know what it meant, she knew that it could not be good for her. She placed her hands on Sakura's hips and began to push. It was like pushing against a rock wall. Sakura held her firmly, intent on not letting her leave before her pleasure ended. The thick cock throbbed in the tight orifice leaking pre cum like a broken faucet. It swelled with each throb, lodging itself deep inside her. Soon, it had swollen enough that Moegi's teeth were leaving marks on it. Sakura's grip tightened on Moegi, pulling on pits of her hair. Almost instantly, Sakura stopped groaning and her muscles tightened.

The cock began to throb harder just as the dam broke. Cum flooded Moegi's mouth, filling it instantly. Her cheeks bulged out, looking as if she had eaten two walnuts. There was no end to the cum that either could feel. It became a challenge to keep the cum in her mouth as it flooded in. A sliver of space appeared between her lips, letting the sperm flow. First, it only dribbled down her chin, but it quickly sped up. Her jaw gave out and went limp. Sakura's cum exploded out of her mouth like a canon. Sakura's crotch and Moegi's face were instantly covered in the sticky white fluid. Instantly, a large puddle was created under them. Cum ran down Sakura's legs, staining her pail flesh with her own seed. Moegi's chin and chest looked that same as Sakura's legs. Cum had run down her neck and stained her pink shirt.

Finally, Sakura's orgasm ended. Her arms fell off of Moegi's head, letting her pop off and breath. She placed her hand over her mouth and began to cough. Cum dripped through her fingers as she hacked up more and more. Though, her arm fell to the ground, too. She gasped for air, and coughed up the remains of the cum inside her aching throat. As her breathing leveled out, her eyes drifted to her hands and the puddle of cum on the floor. Without thinking, she brought up her hand and locked it. The salty liquid that covered it was quickly sucked up onto her tongue. It took her seconds to lick it off, but it left a craving for more. She quickly dipped her hand in the puddle, covering her palm with jizz again. Just like before, she licked it off. As she licked off the last bit, she remembered that she should be mad at Sakura.

"What was that?" she screamed. Sakura looked down and smirked.

"That was my cum. Tasty right."

"W-w-w... No!" Moegi blushed. "I-it was horrible! Worst thing I've ever tasted!"

"Then why did you lick it up? You liked it, didn't you." Moegi blushed.

"No," she said meekly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Get up."

"No!"

Sakura grabbed Moegi by her pigtails and yanked her up. The genin grabbed Sakura's wrists trying to pull her off. She had no choice but to move where she was pulled. Sakura threw her against the wall, and held her there. Her hands shot down to Moegi's waist and placed her hands against her stomach. Slowly, they snaked up her shirt until her both her forearms were inside of it. She pushed farther up until she reached Moegi's chest. "H-hey!" she complained with a blush. Sakura's hands slipped under the A-cup bra and groped the tiny tits inside, rolling her fingers around on the nipples.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Moegi did not respond. Sakura pulled her hands down and grabbed the bottom of Moegi's shirt. It was on the other side of the room a second later. The now shirtless Moegi tried to cover herself, but Sakura held back her hands. "Don't even try," she she commanded. Still pressed against the wall, Moegi could do nothing as Sakura removed her bra from her chest. It, too, was thrown away, leaving Moegi half naked in front of the pink hair kunoichi. "That's better. Now, doesn't that feel more comfortable?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Finally getting her prize, Sakura grabbed Moegi's small tits. She pinched the nipples making Moegi cringe, but also making them erect. Her hands moved down, grabbing her both her tits completely. Moegi shut her eyes, trying to think of anything else. However, her eyes shot open when she felt something enter her mouth. Sakura's forehead blocked most of the view, but she could feel what was in her mouth; Sakura's tongue. It swirled around inside her mouth, licking at everything it could. Most of its time was spent on Moegi's tongue, simply licking it from back to front. The tongue retreated, only to be replaced with a sharp and quick pain. Sakura had bitten down on Moegi's lower lip, but not hard enough to make it bleed. Moegi squeaked and tried to pull back and away from Sakura. Her lip was released, and Sakura smiled again. "Never tasted someone else's tongue before?" Moegi did not bother to respond.

Slowly, Sakura bent down and looked at Moegi crotch. She wrapped her arms around Moegi's waist and pulled her forward. The pinkette drove her face into Moegi crotch. Moegi squeaked as Sakura took a long sniff of her pussy through her skirt. Sakura pulled her head back and looked up at Moegi waist. She grabbed the sides of her skirt and ruffly pulled it down to Moegi's ankles. Before her was a pair of pink panties; the only thing stopping her from fucking Moegi. She pressed her mouth against Moegi's panties and started to lick her pussy through the cloth. Moegi fidgeted but calmed down. Sakura pushed as far as she could against the fabric, determined to lick her pussy. Moegi clenched her fists and endured as she became hornier. Below, Sakura could taste her through the fabric. Moegi's juices had started to leak through the fabric leaving a large stain, making Sakura smirk.

Her face came back again, and lifted a hand. She pressed her fingers against Moegi's thigh and snaked into the panties. They came out the other side and curled around the bottom. Slowly, Sakura pulled them down to her ankles. She pulled on the panties and Moegi stepped out of her last bit of clothing. Sakura balled up the panties and sniffed them. Then, she stood back up and held out the panties to Moegi. When Moegi did nothing, Sakura pushed the soaked cloth into her face. "Smell it. Smell how horny you are." She pulled the panties away, straightened them out and flipped them up side down. She put her fingers when the legs would normally be and spread it out as far as she could. Sakura pushed them back to Moegi, covering her face with it. Still, she stretched the fabric farther back and hooked it around Moegi's ears. It held itself in place of Moegi's face covering her nose, but nothing else, forcing her to smell herself with every breath.

Sakura quickly captured her mouth again. Their tongues flicked over each other, exchanging saliva and making Sakura all the hornier. Her hands slid down Moegi's body, taking in her curves as she moved. When she got to Moegi's hips, she hesitated for just a moment. Then, pretending it never happened, grabbed two hands full of Moegi's ass. One stayed on the toned flanks, while the other slid down her thigh, and pulled up her leg, holing it at her knee. Moegi's leg pressed against Sakura's hip, spreading her juices onto her. Sakura broke the kiss and said, "Well, aren't you a naughty little girl. Don't forget, naughty girls get punished."

Sakura grabbed hold of Moegi's other leg, holding her against the wall. Next, she pulled back and stared to carry Moegi. "Hold on," she said with a smirk. Sakura tossed up Moegi, spinning her in mid air. When she caught the ginger, she had been turned around and now had her back to Sakura's chest. Sakura changed her grip, putting one arm under Moegi. Now with one arm free, she reached for her own crotch. Moegi realized just how compromising her position was when she felt something poke at her back door. "Here comes your punishment." Moegi's ass stretched to accommodate the intruder. It felt as if a paper bomb had gone off in her ass. A second later, Sakura stopped moving and readjusted her grip to hold her with two hands. "That was just the head. Here comes the rest."

Inch by burning inch made its way into Moegi's ass. Sakura did not stop pushing until she was entirely inside her. There, she held still for a moment before sliding back out. Moegi thought that it was over. She thought that as soon as it left her ass, she could forget this ever happened and go to bed. Her hopes were crushed when Sakura pushed back in harder than before. Her mouth fell open as she screamed in pain. Each thrust after made her squeal openly. Sakura made no attempts to stop her, only speeding up her thrusts. Where Moegi felt pain, Sakura felt pleasure. The small tight orifice that Sakura had jammed herself into was like no other. It hugged her cock more than anything before, encouraging her to go faster and harder. Moegi's scream started to change somewhere along the line. Bit by bit, the pain disappeared. Her ass no longer felt like it was on fire, but instead, she almost did not want it to stop. The only thing to escape her mouth now were moans.

"Having fun, are we?" Sakura bragged. "It looks like that aphrodisiac I put in your food started to work. Just one lick and you'll become so horny that you'll masturbate in public." The last three words were punctuated with an extra hard thrust, making Moegi moan. "Let's change it up, a little." Sakura pulled out a chair, turning it to face them. Surprisingly, she placed Moegi in it without missing a thrust. Moegi instantly latched onto the back, holding hard enough to make her knuckles white. She was still on her knees with her ass pushed out for Sakura to fuck. In turn, Sakura leaned over Moegi's back, wrapping her arms around the little girl. One arm held them together, while the other dropped lower.

Two finger's jutted inside Moegi's pussy, making her cum instantly. Being her first orgasm in her life, Moegi came hard. Her walls clamped on Sakura fingers and cock, holding them in place. Her moans stopped and her eyes shot open. They sat in dead silence as Moegi's orgasm continued. She spasmed around Sakura's fingers, pulling them deeper inside. Thirty seconds later, Moegi was almost limp and entirely out of breath. Her open mouth was quickly taken advantage of by Sakura. The same two finger that were inside her twat were pushed into her mouth. "Lick it. Taste every bit of yourself." Moegi closed her mouth around the digits and moaned. Her tongue flew around, sucking up all of herself.

Sakura pulled out her fingers and began thrusting into Moegi's ass again. Not long after, her cock throbbed, signifying her own orgasm. Her thrusting picked up as her cock throbbed faster. She buried her cock inside Moegi's ass, pulling her back to hold her still. Jizz flew into Moegi's ass, spreading warmth with every inch it slid. The head radiated from Moegi's ass as spread through her body. Sakura squeezed the genin's ass cheeks harder than she ever had before. Her cock twitched as more and more cum came out of her. The pair were too lost in pleasure to notice that Moegi's stomach had grown. Moegi had felt it, but could not look down. Cum rushed up her throat, pooling in her mouth. Just like before, it spilled over, falling from her mouth in a gush of cum. Sakura's orgasm did not last as long as Moegi's; only ten seconds at best, but it had deposited more sperm than it seemed. When she finished, she thrust once more and pulled out. "Get up," she demanded.

Moegi's ears were ringing, but she still managed to stand on her feet and turned to face Sakura. Now they noticed the change in Moegi's look. Her stomach was obviously bulging. It looked almost as if she had gained fifty pound, but only to her stomach. Moegi straightened out her back and instantly felt a change. Something moved inside her. Running down her legs were a few drops of Sakura's cum that had escaped the tight orifice. Slowly, those few drops turned into a cascade. Moegi grabbed her stomach and bent forward slightly. Cum leaked out of ass like a waterfall. Her stomach visibly shrank to the point were it was almost impossible to notice. When the cum stopped, Moegi's shaking legs gave out on her and she collapsed. She fell into the pool up cum beneath her and fell asleep.

Sakura stepped forward and put the ginger on her knees. She gave her a kiss, licking her own cum from her mouth. Without a word, she lifted up Moegi and took her to her room. She briefly considered washing the cum off of Moegi, but decided against it. Sakura pulled back the covers and tucked in Moegi before walking out. Just before the door shut, Sakura stopped herself. She walked back in and pulled Moegi's panties off her head. She gave them a long sniff and looked at them. Slowly, she slipped the panties over her limp cock and left to get dressed and clean up her mess.

* * *

Sakura was awoken by a loud clink from the front door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as Moegi's Mother walked in.

"Hi, Sakura. How was it? I hope Moegi didn't give you too much trouble."

Sakura smiled. "It was great, Moegi was nothing that I couldn't handle. I think that we both had a lot of fun last night."


End file.
